


Differences

by crystalstockings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, kinda first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalstockings/pseuds/crystalstockings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some quality time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from the SNK kink meme, requesting for differences between Reiner and Berthold.

Having a room to themselves was a luxury. And a luxury that they, sadly, couldn't have. So they had to settle with second best: the surrounding area. 

Even then their hearts were in their throats at the worry of being caught, despite it never passing the odd experimental kiss. The worry of being caught gave them a rush, more exciting than the _other_ worry of being caught. But it was nice to have a short time together, even if it meant rolling around in the grass, especially with Jean and Eren at each other’s throats.

Kneeling, face to face, Berthold leaned down to get at Reiner's throat, feeling hands, broad and callous, gripped his hips. Always a little too firmly, that he won’t be surprised if he gets permanent bruising. He nipped at the skin, a little determined to leave a bruise himself. They always showed up better on Reiner's skin; red and angry or deep and purple against pale flesh. Or, at least, paler then Berthold's own.

He sucked in a breath, the teeth grazing and indenting his skin. He squirmed and panted, squeezing his eyes closed until the blond pulled away, a smirk in place. He brushed the patched of skin, which was sore and sensitive to the touch. 

While Reiner bruised easier, being marked was always Berthold’s thing

He eyed the shorter man, his hands still on his hips and that smirk still in place. 

Swooping down, he pressed his lips against the other boy, lifting himself on his knees to force him to strain his neck. Reiner's lips were less soft, but they were fuller, easier to tug at with his teeth to cause the other to suck in a breath. He used his height again to lift himself up, not letting the blond to split his lip.

They were both panting now, and Reiner plump lips curved before he simply pushed Berthold to the floor, pinning him by the waist. With the darker boy dazed he leaned down to return the favour, gripping at the lip with his teeth, growling. He pulled back and pressed his face into Berthold's neck, sucking viscously on it. Hands ran through his hair and down his back, heavy breathing, a thigh between his legs and he gridded down-

This was most definitely going to be more than idle talk and innocent kisses.

Leaning back, eyes lingering on Berthold's hicky - the one he just left - he took off his shirt. He watched Berthold do the same, lifting his body only a moment to throw the material aside. They took a moment to look up and down at the others body. In comparison, Berthold's was darker, with a delicious trial of hair from his bellybutton down to the hem of his pants, just begging to be followed. Reiner's own was hardly had hardly hair, save for a spare few on his chest. And what he lost in height, compared to Berthold, he made up in muscle; a toned and hard stomach, thick biceps, and broad chest. None of it was for show. (Okay, maybe he did enjoy flaunting it a little when they stood naked in the shower, just a little.)

Within a space of a breath, they were back at each other, touching and kissing each patch of skin they could get at.

It was not like they never jerked each other of before, or took the other into their mouth do far that they choked. It was just that they were always fully clothed, always a quickly behind the barracks. 

Thighs kneaded into each others groin and they groaned and bucked. It took everything for Reiner to pull away, push Berthold's knees apart and kiss those fine hairs down to the waist band then over, sucking at the erection through the material.

Long fingers grasped at his hair and he heard his name as he shuffled to pill down his pants and then pull down Berthold’s own.

They both felt a shiver run up their spines, from the chill in the air caressing their nude bodies, and the thrill of anticipation. Berthold's body lying on the ground, legs spread to make room for Reiner in between them. Berthold let out a strangled gasp as Reiner’s lips wrapped around the head of his arousal, and began bobbing – lower and lower. 

Neither could really take one another all the way, due to their inexperience and Berthold having a cock that matched his height. Although, he himself found it difficult at times to take Reiner. While he was shorter, he was thicker, which made his jaw ache, almost pleasantly so.

Berthold groaned; gasping Reiner’s name and grasping as his body. His hair too short to have a good grip, and the digits of his fingers slipped on sweat coated skin. He bucked and almost sobbed as his erection was left unattended, his normally reserved composure leaving to let out a short beg, he was so close- The darker haired man was forced into silence as rough fingers pushed into his mouth and he sucked obediently, feeling them press down on his tongue.

Hips snapped up again as Reiner’s thick erection slid against his own, slicking them with pre-cum. The bother grunted and moaned, Berthold’s muffled by the fingers. They stayed there, rocking their hips together in rhythm. Reiner added more bites and bruises to Berthold’s skin. Then adding a third then a fourth finger into Berthold’s mouth. He knew he liked the stretch, just as he liked the challenge of taking the taller whole. 

Hand dipping between them to squeeze their erections he heard the taller come before feeling the sticky wetness on his stomach, he came soon after, louder and more throaty, for the first time calling out the others name.

They panted and the blond turned to the side, lying next the other male.

They stayed there for a few moments before Reiner finally talked something other than moans and and the single call of Berthold’s name. 

“We should clean up. It will look suspicious if we are gone for too long.”

Berthold’s simple response was just to pull him closer.


End file.
